Untrue love
by Angelxofxthexnight
Summary: Margerat Patch moves away to her uncles but soon finds herself in a tangled web of confusion.M&E M


Dear whom this concerns,

I am writting to introduce my daugther Margerat Patch . She is a shy younge lady who needs to learn that respect comes to people who has earnt it,as a respectable man like yourself you would know that and that is why I have sent her to your boarding school for intorable youngers . I'm afread that she is abit of a handle at times and very difficult to talk to in conversations but a stern beating will put her in her place . Please I would really appericate it if you would even concider taking her into your busy scheldule .She is a fast learner and smart but not to smart to talk nack to you she knows that's wrong. I would like to hear your response in 3 days or I will take that this letter hasn't arrived or you are far to busy to reply.

Your Sincerely

J. Patch

P.S. Give my love to mom how is she ?Is she well are you both well your loving daughter.

She read the letter over and over again, it still didn't make any sense she had just learnt in a small amount of writting she had found that her mother was a selfish horrible woman but she had learnt more then that now she had learnt that her mother was that and a lot more to but she to respectable to say them as she was ment to be a young respectable woman she had noticed that the word " respect" came up quite alot when she would get told off by her uncle . He would used to say "Your a respectable young girl now i like a joke as much as the next man but blah blah blah" . Have you ever noticed that uncle are always boring you to death and back about when they were young they had rashings . ( like we care anyway uncle get over your self).I would rather mail me foot to my ass and sing merry christmas any month now it will be christmas and i haven't had a christmas present in all my life living here. My uncle says that his freinds's grandson is coming to live with us for a couple of months looking for work and a place to live while he looks for a place to live with his fiance , he's down here looking for a family homew as my uncle likes to put it in his old fashion language.

I was walking to the train station looking and waiting for our lodger to came and intrude my lovely home well i say my home i mean my unlces house but still why has he got to come to live wiht us i keep asking uncle but he just says that he is a friends grand son and he can't say no his uncle saved his live during the war so he owed a lot to him and his family when his own tossed him out when he was only a toddler. Yeah O.K but I give him his due his grand dad had done alot for my unlce but why does he have to live with us, doesn't he have relations in other parts of England that he can go live with but does it have to be with us. I like the way we live now having sevants that help my unlce do his work as he is an archolosist which means he around the world alot and leaves me at home with the maids and servants to make sure I'm well looked afterand tnat I'm behaving myself when he is gone he always asks for a full report of my behavour when he comes back but I always make sure he gets a good report always making sure that the glass breaking and te protrait damages are covered over with inreverseable ink .

His train is coming in and I can't see him in sight or in mind I don't know what to do I don't know what he looks like but I have my instructions to stay he to get him safely home to get him into my uncles old fashioned office/study were he keeps his fossils etc etc... but When I lived ther my unlce never ever looked at me the way he looked Alex that's his name . When I first saw him I couldn't believe that , that was him the boy who's grand dad saved my unlce in the world all I could see was a tall skinnyish boy with deep blueish greyish eyes that you could loss yourself in . He came up to me in the most strangest way walking like he owns the place and he has the most rudeid attuide towards someone I think anyway buit when my unlce got him in his sights he whipped him off before he had the change to tell me off for telling lies " lies make you go to hell " says my unlce well yeah he's the one to talk he never told me who my mother really was and he won't he keeps covering up everythinghs to do with her when I ash him and that it's my right to know he goes off on one and tells me to go to my room and think about how he might feel about talking about my mother from the way he speakes about her when he thinks I'm not there when I'm surpposed to be in bed but the way he speaks about her it sounds like he stills loves her and it also I think sounds like she dead or something horrible like that but he will never stay in one place long enought to ask him but when I start he always goes away to Netherland or somewhere far way always giving me more chores especially when I ash him about mother but I want to know it is mny right and I think he know's that but he just doesn't want to tell me as he is a elfish old cogger but he brought me up not well but he did bring me up.

Oh my gosh why has my life soooooo horrible but why does it have to be this horrible .This stupid maybe cute but stupid boy is making a mockery of everything that I have done my life to achieve .Trust.I have never had real trust from my uncle he would never trust me with anything big or exciting but he would onyl trust me to mess things up he used to call me " the messer-ur-upper" I mean how nice is this bloke I'm ment to be staying with and this is how he treats me then I won't be surprised if I turn round and tell him where to stick his old mansion which I probalby won't get any benafit from if he decides that he wants to go.I on the other hand won't be here I'll be anywhere and everywhere that I want to go and not let anyone get in my way I've always had peopel in my way standing in or outting out my flame of insprisation to the experince. The only flame in my live that he hasn't put out is that the fact is that I go out to the pub to get pissed or go to the moors to smoke a fag or drugs up in my room somewhere with the maids they got me into it and they laughted when I tried it and then it just stuck like glue drugs I mean not anything god why is he so cute ,Oh my days why did I just say that I'm not ment to like boys according to my uncle boys are only the bread makers of the famly and not anything else but I don't think that's true he should just get out the old ages and start to ive life as we should it's there one moment and then it's gone before we know it so there .(I learnt that down the pub Sshhh!!!).I'm going down there to night when my unlce is in bed , I'm going to petend to go to sleep then go up stairs with my maid which uncle makes me have as I'm a "lady" I'll need a helper yeah right he justs wants me not to be leftalone since that time when I got arreated but that wasn't my fault it was Susan's but I didn't want Susan to get arreasted and fired by my uncle so I took the wrap for the crime ,if you want to call it a crime it wasn't even a crime not really .( We shaved the pubs dogs head that's it but the pub manger who was in charge as the pub owner was on holiday with his misses well he didn't find it funny and called the police but to the cunningness of Susan we got away well only for 5 minutes but still we were free ).

God it's boring here since Alex came I can't even get near the kitchen to get myself something to eat because's he's there it's like he's following me everywhere anywhere I go he's there but living in a house I guess ou will see people verywhere but seriously, I tried to get near uncle but the odd thing was he was packing normally he would if he was going to an dig or whatever around the world sometimes without telling me but I would find out in the end I always this time it felt different as he was humming a weird tune that I haevn't heard him humm or whistle not when I've been here kept smiling and lookin at me as if to say your eaving pack your bags but oh no I'm not eaving they will have to force me to move forn this house I love it here messing around in the barn with the farmers son and other people especially Tom the handy man , I'm only 17 years of age and I'm sleeping with 2 men at the same time. None of them made me feel special or important but you don't really need to feel special as your probably be the only 17 year old who isn't at college learning to pick up a pencil and write their name . I always hated school ran away twice but they always found me in the barn or in someone's bed sleeping my dreamless live away my uncle would always say that I'm sleeing my ife away but what would he know he doesn't do anything wild or exciting hie idea or exciting was him buying new fossils for his collection like he want's bones more then he wants his neice to live and to be free.

I'm going to Tom's hopefully to have my nails checked out. My uncle is always having a go at me for spending his well earned cash but if I don't spend it and he doesn't spend it then it's just going to rot in his bank account for ever but oh no he know's best as usual he was always a pompus ass but a nice pompuse ass with loads of cash.I've arrived at Tom's waiting to be checked out gosh how long does it take to answer one door when his bedroom is right above it. Oh here he comes sleepy and sexy waiting for me to enterain him well he's going to have a long wait then isnt he. As I walked into his bedroom to fulfill my longing for him it seemed strange to me for some reason and I don't know why but it did, He started to undress that's when I noticed it there like it was hiding away from us and trying not to be found I left it there wanting Tom .

The day after my night with tom it was fairly light but still dark enough for ne to sneak back into my unlces house . When I bumped into him , he said he was going for a walk and asked if I want to go and for some reason I said yes out of caustotally . It was qutie pleasent walking in the mist of the sun rising above our heads for the full day ahead. It seem quite and peaiceful like a still portrait of the country side , never being ruined it was such a magnficent site I wanted it to stay like that for ever me , Tom and that perfect country side but Tom had to go ruin it by saying nothing last's forever I wonder what he means by walked back to the house and he promised that he would never tell my uncle where I have been I would be grounded for live and Tom would be fired and given a bad refence for another job it wouldn't seem the piont for someone new to tell on some one who's been here since they where born.

Tom doesn't seem that bad since you get to know him but after that his body and shape doesn't seem that important to me any more and I fell like I can communate with him and I can tell him anything and not be embrassessed by it as he deosn't know me and I don't know him so we have no reason for telling on each other as we both have nothing to gain if we far I have learnt that Tom has a computer ICT technition qualcation and he owns a motor bike which isn't works considering his brother who's called Roo by the way broke it in a motor bike accident and Roy thank God is O.K but the bike got most of the force knocked into but apart from that it was fine .He has many injuries to his head but nothing serious juts some cuts and bruises .

My life is over O-V-E-R over it has officaly over Tom has betrayed my honour and my trust in him he has got himslef a girlfriend and she happens to be my best friends Tesser Williams,that little tramp how could she ,she has never done anything this bad like this before yeah ok we haven't seen eye to eye at some points through our friendship but then who hasn't?. If they haven't then it weren't a real relationship but I can't believe that she would go and sleep with Tom I mean yeah I've sleep with people and that but serouisly how can she get away with this , this is has been the end of my experremental life . Oh Tom's coming over after I just caught them in bed with each other , in MY BED , Oh their trying to explain to me that they both have brushed me off to go see each other and thier saying it's love oh boohoo why can't I have something like that under my belt. I know I'm a whore but serouisly that's just moody on my part as I've got sleep in that bed and the maids have to clean it . I asked them why in my bed and you know what Jo said my parents was at home (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).Yeah maybe I understand that ,that would be horrible fi your parents walked in and found you in bed with a boy you only just met 5 seconds before in the local shop (Lmao).


End file.
